


Firsts

by dustbunnyprophet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, Established Relationship, Fluff, JJSeungWeek2017, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbunnyprophet/pseuds/dustbunnyprophet
Summary: The first picture Jean took of him was a candid shot of Seung-gil sleeping on his shoulder. It was one of many firsts.JJSeung Week 2017, Day 3 - Instagram





	Firsts

 

The first picture Jean took of him was a candid shot of Seung-gil sleeping on his shoulder. His Team South Korea jacket was unzipped, and underneath it he was wearing one of Jean’s t-shirts. A warm red one he had snatched from his boyfriend’s hotel room that morning. It still smelled faintly of Jean’s aftershave, and when the exhaustion of the short program got to him, it was the most natural thing in the world to lean to his left, and fall asleep on Jean’s shoulder.

 

> **jjleroy!15** Sleeping beauty!! ❤❤❤  #bae #skateboyfriends #it’sjjstyle

 

 

The first time Jean took a picture of him skating, Seung-gil was trying his new free skate costume for the first time, and Nathalie insisted he skated the whole routine in it to see if he had complete freedom of movement. It was supposed to be a mere technical trial, but something about the way the lace felt against his arms and stomach, the chilly air that touched his nearly exposed skin, it connected to the music and Seung-gil found himself drifting into the routine. He could feel it, every beat of the instrumental piece reverberating deep inside his body. He glided across the ice without registering the motions. He _was_ the music, the slow cadence of it, the almost sensual way the melody wrapped around his limbs and pushed him into an Axel. One, two, three and a half rotations and he was landing soft on his blades. The ice was velvet, like the inlaid crimson streaks of his costume.

He skated on, spinning, flexing, twisting his body, letting it all flow through him. There were jumps, triples and quads, combinations that required concentration, but not then, not in that moment. Because this was not a competition. It was Seung-gil feeling the music resonate deep inside him in ways he seldom experienced. And maybe it was the black lace encasing him, or the spandex taut against the rest of his skin. Maybe it was the knowledge that he embodied the look that would burn in Jean’s eyes when they were alone and their bodies slipped into and around each other. Maybe it was the look Jean had given him once he had seen him wear his costume. The promise in those blue eyes.

Maybe it was the music.

Or maybe it was just the strange alchemy of elements that made Seung-gil channel a side of him only Jean got to see.

The violins dragged to an end, and Seung-gil stood in the middle of the ice, his right hand covering his exposed throat while his head leaned back in abandon.

 

> **jjleroy!15** ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆  # wow #bae #skateboyfriends #it’sseunggilstyle

 

 

The first photo Seung-gil posed for had been after the medal ceremony at the Four Continents. He had gotten silver, losing to Katsuki for a fraction of a point, and outscoring Jean by even less. They had just gotten off the ice, and they were supposed to get changed and head to the press panel. But in spite of getting just bronze Jean was excited, more proud of Seung-gil’s accomplishment than bothered by the fact Seung-gil had beaten him. So when Jean had insisted to take a photo of the silver medalist, Seung-gil just scoffed before stopping in the waiting area, one hand propped on his hip while the other held the bouquet he had been given on the podium.

He lifted his head giving Jean a mocking dark and mysterious look that had his boyfriend chuckling and complaining he couldn’t take a photo if he was laughing. Seung-gil cracked a small smile of his own, and then decided to have mercy on Jean he set his features back into a normal expression.

The small smile lingered.

 

> **jjleroy!15** So proud!!!  q(❂‿❂)p #silvermedalist #4cc #bae #skatingboyfriends #it’sseunggilstyle

 

 

The first selfie they took was once again a candid shot. Seung-gil had been engrossed in his phone, reading the infuriating comments some of his fans had written on Jean’s instagram posts. He knew they were stupid, and normally he wouldn’t have paid half a mind to them, people were free to think or say whatever they wished about him. But they were _not_ allowed to badmouth Jean. To mock him for his latest string of selfies, calling him self-centred and vain, and a whole array of thinly veiled insults that bordered on harassment, just because they were jealous. Seung-gil was happy with Jean. He had never been happier in his twenty two years of life. And if some delusional teenagers who idolised him had a problem with that it was their own business. They had _no right_ to harass Jean.

He was glaring at his phone screen, wishing he could block these people, because he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t do so. Jean would just wave it off, saying that he didn’t really care. That he was lucky to have Seung-gil and that nothing else mattered. And it was true. It was. But it still did nothing to curb his irritation. So when Jean suddenly threw an arm around his shoulder, and snapped a selfie, Seung-gil’s face was twisted midway between a pout and a glare.

It did nothing to deter Jean from posting it.

 

> **jjleroy!15** He’s beautiful even when he’s pouting! (づ￣ ³￣)づ  #bae #skateboyfriends #it’sseunggilstyle #it’sjjstyle

 

 

It had come as no surprise when the first picture someone else took of them and then posted on instagram was Chulanont’s doing. Neither Jean nor Seung-gil had known their fellow skater had snapped a candid shot of them standing in the middle of a square in Milan, Jean opening his coat to share his warmth with Seung-gil. It was a very cold December evening, and they were strolling around the city centre, stretching their legs after dinner. Seung-gil had worn his thick winter jacket, and a woollen scarf around his neck, but when they stopped so everyone could take their selfies with the various landmarks, Seung-gil started to feel the chill of the early winter seep through his jacket. Jean had pulled him closer, but it did little to help. So after the third shiver had rippled through him, his boyfriend unbuttoned his coat and pulled Seung-gil flush against his chest, sharing his body warmth, and wrapping the coat around them both.

They stayed like that for a long time. And when Seung-gil lifted his head to meet Jean’s gaze he saw his lips reflect the same smile that was curving Seung-gil’s.

 

> **phichit+chu** AWW!!!（⌒▽⌒）  #socute #i’mgettingcavities #jjseung
> 
> **jjleroy!15** @seung-gillee 乂❤‿❤乂

 

 

The first selfie Seung-gil took of them was at the Montreal airport, waiting to board the plane for the Maldives. Less than twenty-four hours earlier they had gotten married, and Seung-gil was still running on the excitement of the wedding, and the swell of emotion at the sight of Jean tearing up when he had recited his vows. He had been happy with Jean from their very first date, but nothing could compare to the way his heart still fluttered in his chest. Because in spite of his reservations, and his fears, and all the small and less so obstacles they had faced on their journey there, they had done it. They had gotten married.

Seung-gil kept glancing at his husband, as giddy as he had been after their first kiss. Jean’s eyes were mirroring his emotions. And it was a sight too beautiful not to capture.

His fingers fished his phone from his pocket without thinking. And before Jean had the time to be surprise Seung-gil was pressing his lips against Jean’s, snapping a photo.

 

> **seung-gillee** ❤ #justmarried #skatinghusbands #sohappy

 


End file.
